<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【山花|白魏】魏有钱听过大鹅怎么叫吗？ by wushiwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937095">【山花|白魏】魏有钱听过大鹅怎么叫吗？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wushiwan/pseuds/wushiwan'>wushiwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>rps拉郎 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wushiwan/pseuds/wushiwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很脏很下流，色情又龌龊<br/>我承认我不是什么好东西但也别上升真人<br/>能接受就来</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>山花白魏 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【山花|白魏】魏有钱听过大鹅怎么叫吗？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>魏有钱咽了口唾沫，颤抖着手解开白四爷一丝不苟的扣子，入目是一片雪白。<br/>
白四爷胸膛急促起伏，胸前两颗小巧可爱的果实在遇冷挺起，下身西装裤高高耸起。<br/>
魏有钱扑上去亲吻上心上人水润的红唇，手指捏着可人的小红点，一片沉迷陶醉之色“宝贝儿，宝贝儿，可算碰着你了”。<br/>
一边说着下流话一边拽着人手往自个儿命根子上摸，魏有钱把身下人白皙脖颈吸吮出一个个暧昧的红印，锁骨上有几处更是破了皮，渗出细碎的血珠尤其显眼，既可怜又惑人。<br/>
听着美人喉咙里的细碎呻吟，偶尔弄疼了还会有抽气声，人间极乐也不过如此了。<br/>
魏有钱沉浸在爱抚身下人的快感中，没有注意到白四爷的手已经停留在了他腰上。<br/>
一阵天翻地旋，魏有钱躺在了白四爷身下，他还反应不过来发生了啥，却见白四爷讲额前碎发拢到脑后，冷冷盯着他。<br/>
“骚货”<br/>
魏有钱不敢相信自己听到了什么，这么下流的词怎么可能会从他高冷不凡的小美人口中蹦出来？<br/>
没等他回神，白四爷利落将他剥个干净，手法之娴熟一看就知道不是第一次干这事。白四爷抽出皮带，将魏有钱双手绑结实，嘴角勾起一丝嘲讽弧度“刚才不还挺浪吗？再浪一个爷看看？”。<br/>
说着狠狠掐住了魏有钱的老二，看着魏有钱疼出的泪花，白四爷被轻薄的心情愉快不少。<br/>
他拧着魏有钱的乳头，嘴里还吸着一个，唇齿齐用把它吸的红肿不堪。手里那颗也没闲着，连掐带拧玩的不亦乐乎，狠狠一抓，多余的乳肉从指缝里溢出来，白四爷放过嘴里的乳头，真情实感夸赞“奶挺大”。<br/>
魏有钱个大老爷们被他玩的要死要活，痛中带爽，想骂白四爷两句，可一看对方那张脸心又软半截，支支吾吾的“宝儿，宝贝儿，快放开哥”。<br/>
白四爷扒着他裤子，俯下身在他脸上轻啄“那不行，我还没爽够呢，哥哥”。<br/>
那一句“哥哥”叫的魏有钱脑袋发懵，气血上涌，下半身的老二竟是去了！好笑地盯着两人小腹上的精液，白四爷勾唇笑了。<br/>
魏有钱恨不得羞愤而死，可一看心上人的笑，又沉迷美色满眼痴迷。<br/>
那可真是皎皎明月画中仙，清尘绝艳出风尘啊。<br/>
白四爷揉着他屁股蛋子，手指时不时往中间小缝那戳，弄的魏有钱痒的不行，左避右闪扭来扭去，白四爷烦了一巴掌拍上他屁股要他老实点。<br/>
魏有钱哀嚎一声，命根子竟是半立了起来，白四爷神色诡异地看他，问道“雪花膏放哪了？”。<br/>
“要那玩意儿干啥？”魏有钱不明所以，“免得你屁股开花”白四爷翻了翻白眼，转念一想“你该不会之前压根没想给我用这吧？”。<br/>
魏有钱心虚讪笑，白四爷眯了眯眼，拧开盖子扣了一大块直接捅向他屁股里。<br/>
疼的魏有钱冷汗直流，那人还拍了拍他屁股要求他“放松，紧成这样要夹断爷手指啊？”。<br/>
魏有钱努力放松身体，他心想可真是欠了这冤家的。白四爷揉着他屁股，执着的往他穴里送手指，里面火热温度将雪花膏溶的干净，清幽的香气弥散卧室，不知摁到了哪一点，魏有钱突然睁大了眼“啊……”。<br/>
白四爷也忍的难受，命令道“自己掰着屁股”，魏有钱慢吞吞照做，一根狰狞的阴茎猛地操进肉穴里，魏有钱不由往上拱了拱又被人掐着腰狠狠摁下去。<br/>
魏有钱这屁股生的可真好，又圆又翘，大的裤子都包不住，紧绷绷的勒出一道圆润的弧度，白四爷偷偷注意这个大屁股好久了，暗骂道骚的不行生这么圆个屁股可不就上赶着找操。<br/>
软绵的屁股夹着他的屌，肉穴紧致的甬道夹的他头皮发麻，白四爷一点没给魏有钱反应的时间，揉着屁股肉大开大合干个痛快。<br/>
潮湿温热的穴肉细密包裹住深埋其中的老二，柔柔吻着他坚硬的阴茎，随着他抽出紧紧缩着挽留，媚的不行，恨不得榨干他每一滴精。<br/>
“操，什么穴越操越舒服”白四爷暴躁骂道，他用力拧了一下魏有钱屁股，穴肉随着夹的更紧，细微痉挛着讨好他，淅淅沥沥的水淌在他龟头上浇的人浑身舒畅，越操越紧，越操水越多，白四爷感觉自己在日一座汩汩冒水的泉眼，爽，可他妈太爽了。<br/>
魏有钱被他操的不知天昏地暗，屁股里传来的快感似要将他淹没，被操屁股爽到流泪，魏有钱希望身上的人停下，可身体不愿。<br/>
他费力抬起胳膊摸上白四爷的脸，心中痛快极了，虽然是他被插的肚皮朝天，可人总归是他的了“白白，白白，心肝儿…”。<br/>
白四爷插着他穴，手上揉着他奶子，此时听见他胡言乱语还不忘调戏“对，你的心肝儿正操着你呢”。<br/>
白四爷有一下没一下亲着魏有钱的嘴，嘟嘟囔囔什么下流话都说“哥的穴真紧，天生就适合被我操”。<br/>
“你水好多，我日的越狠流的越多”<br/>
“哥，你下面小嘴可这能哭”<br/>
“骚的吃男人鸡巴水直流，弟弟的鸡儿堵都堵不住”<br/>
“窑姐都比不上你馋，缺男人活不了是不是”<br/>
“哥，你屁股很大你知不知道”<br/>
白四爷喘着粗气，在魏有钱耳旁道“你努努力，来年给我生个大胖小子好不好”。<br/>
这话荒唐至极，可魏有钱不止中了什么风，想到未来有个白白净净的小孩子长着白四爷的脸，伸着小胖手，奶乎乎的撒娇要他抱，魏有钱跟着了魔似的居然答应了“好，好，给白白生，要个大胖小子，和白白一样的。白白要几个就生几个”。<br/>
白四爷呼吸一窒，深埋他体内的阴茎又大了一圈“妈的干死你得了”。<br/>
白四爷急红了眼，操他的力度又狠又大。魏有钱此时却像失神了般柔顺，舒展四肢接受他的操弄，急切地抬头要吻他。<br/>
两张唇碰在一起，缺水似的渴求对方的津液。白四爷深深操了几下，浓郁的子孙精射进魏有钱体内。<br/>
俩人胡闹到天光破晓才堪堪停下，魏有钱迷迷糊糊感叹，自己要是个女人，这时候恐怕早怀上了。<br/>
这么一想咋还有点遗憾呢，魏有钱二丈摸不着头脑。<br/>
几个月后，魏有钱领着白四爷回家见了爹娘。魏老爷看着眼前富可敌国的男媳妇，心中将那道士骂了个狗血淋头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>